childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Do Hard Things
Description Do Hard Things is a Christian book, aimed at teenagers. It was written by Alex and Brett Harris, nineteen-year-old twin brothers, and had the subtitle "A teenage rebellion against low expectations". Do Hard Things is a book which grew out of a blog, and now a website, founded by the Harris twins, called "The Rebelution". In Do Hard Things, the twins aim to expose the "Myth of Adolescence" – they point out that before the 20th-century, a person was either an adult or a child. They comment that many teens see their teenage years as a time to "have fun", and simply waste their time, accomplishing nothing. Adolescence is not an extended holiday – it is the launch pad for life. But how is this accomplished? The title says it all: simply, do hard things. The authors wrote a follow-up book, Start Here, which was published in 2010. Description from The Rebelution website The next generation stands on the brink of a "rebelution." With over 35 million hits to their website TheRebelution.com, Alex and Brett Harris are leading the charge in a growing movement of Christian young people who are rebelling against the low expectations of their culture by choosing to "do hard things" for the glory of God. Written when they were 18 years old, Do Hard Things is the Harris twins' revolutionary message in its purest and most compelling form, giving readers a tangible glimpse of what is possible for teens who actively resist cultural lies that limit their potential. Combating the idea of adolescence as a vacation from responsibility, the authors weave together biblical insights, history, and modern examples to redefine the teen years as the launching pad of life and map a clear trajectory for long-term fulfillment and eternal impact. Written by teens for teens, Do Hard Things is packed with humorous personal anecdotes, practical examples, and stories of real-life rebelutionaries in action. This rallying cry from the heart of revolution already in progress challenges the next generation to lay claim to a brighter future, starting today. Reader's Reviews 1 This book is one of the most powerful and inspirational books I have ever read. It's radical, but is just what our culture needs to hear. Suggesting that teenagers should not waste their time, but do hard things for God is an incredible message. Whether you are a Christian or not, read this book! Read it, be impacted by it, and then take its message to heart: do hard things! If you want to make a difference to the world, if you want a purpose for your life, this book is for you. I strongly, strongly, strongly suggest you read this book – it's message is truly life-changing. Buy and read this book before you do anything else! 2 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 12+ *Reading Aloud Age: 12+ Clean. If you like this you might like *''Start Here'', also written by Alex and Brett Harris. External Links *The Rebelution – official website Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:Age 16 Category:Christian non-fiction Category:Age 12